After a wheel is turned and drilled, chips and emulsion may be left on the surface, and before air tightness detection, balance detection and run-out detection, the wheel needs to be cleaned and blown. In actual production, we often encounter the problems that the wheel is not cleaned thoroughly, aluminum chips remain and the like. A wheel cleaning and blowing device is urgently needed. By integrating cleaning and blowing, dry-wet separation is realized, and the wheel advances while rotating.